I owe you one or two or three ok i owe u alot
by crazypixie
Summary: N/C paring..Catherine has some men trouble, Nick is her *gaurdian angel* in her time of need
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Don't sue. Just enjoy the story! ~PIXIE

Nick Stokes walked into the breakroom of the Las Vegas crime lab. He walked over to the coffee pot, poured himself a cup and sat down at the table. Across from him was Sara Sidle. "Hey Sara." he grinned.

"Morning Cowboy."She smiled back.

"Has Grissom gotten here yet?"

"Um I don't know…ask cath…she might know, they've been pretty inseparable lately." Nick grimaced at the thought of Grissom and *his* Catherine. NO she wasn't his. Sure there were a few stolen glances, or "accidental" intimate touches, but nothing more between them.

"Hey! YOO-HOO! Earth to Nick!"

"Huh? What?"

"Yeah, I said check with Catherine for any sign of Grissom."

"Yea right, thanks." He stood up and walked toward the locker room. OK here goes, find Grissom tell him that Catherine and I need more time to work on our case, which isn't true, then find Cath, and ask her out. Nick was lost deep in thought as he walked into the locker room, not noticing the muffled sniffles coming from one of the showers, that happened to be off. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" he shook himself back to reality.

"No! Go away!" he knew that voice sweet, and sexy, only now it sounded upset, stressed, and sad. It was Catherine. He began to walk faster. Finally reaching the shower, where he found Catherine curled up in the corner. 

"Catherine! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he slid to the floor and to her side. "Catherine please talk to me." He put a comforting arm around her shoulder, and she collapsed into his arms. She began to sob even harder. "Catherine come on! Talk to me please."

"Oh god I'm a wreck. Nick I don't know what to do. Eddie is…and Grissom…" Her sobs broke apart her sentences.

"Eddie is? What about Grissom?"

"Eddie's getting married, and Grissom… he blew me off…and…" her sobs broke into her sentences again.

"Eddie doesn't matter anymore you have more important things, like Lindsay. And what do you mean Grissom blew you off?"

"Well I sorta told him that I thought that there might be something between us, and we should go out, and he…he…he… said he was already involved with someone." Catherine managed to get this out between sobs and sniffle.

"Oh Catherine, I'm sorry…come on let's get you up off the ground, and I'll take you home." Nick stood up and pulled Catherine with him. They were inches from each other. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yea…um thanks Nick…"She smiled weakly.

"Anytime, now let's get outta here, you go down to my car and I'll be there in about 10 minutes. I'll deal with Grissom." He smiled and headed for the door.

"Hey Nick"

"Yea"

"Thanks…I owe you one…"

"For what?"

"Not judging me"

"Anytime." he smiled once again and headed out of the locker room and down the hall to Grissom's office.

Good? Bad? Should I keep going? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

          **Chapter 2—Grissom's office**

****

****

"Hey Grissom, uh I have to leave for a while."

"Umm..may I ask why?"  Grissom was staring out his window down at the parking lot where he saw Catherine pacing in front of Nick's truck.

"Well Cath isn't feeling to well, so I offered to drive her home, you know, to make sure she gets home allright."  Nick was only standing 2 ft. into Grissom's office.  Quick entrance, quick exit he thought.

"Uh sure, take a few hours, make sure she gets home safe and call me and let me know how she is doing."  Grissom never took his eyes off Catherine.

"Yea sure, I'll uh see you later." And with that Nick bolted for the door, and headed for the parking lot

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

          "So what did Griss say?" Catherine asked as she climbed into the passenger side of Nick's truck.

"He said to make sure you got home safely, and to call him in a few hours to let him know how you were doing."

"Oh ok…well let's go."

          The ride to Catherine's house was made in silence.  Catherine leaned her seat back, and fell asleep.

          About 20 minutes later Nick pulled into her driveway. She looks so at ease, no worries Nick carefully reached into Catherine's coat pocket and pulled out her keys.  He ran up to the house and opened the door.  He came back to the truck, and as carefully as he could he carried Catherine into her house.  She didn't even flinch as he carried her through the house looking for the right room.  Finally he found it.  He laid her down on her bed.  God she sleeps like a rock he thought.  AS carefully as he could her removed her jacket and boots.  Covered her with a blanket, and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  Quietly he left her to her slumber and went to the couch in the living room, where he to soon found sleep.

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

          Catherine woke up to the comfort of her own bed. "How the hell did I get here? And where did Nick go?"  She asked herself.  She went downstairs to the living room where she found Nick sound asleep on only half the couch.  Feeling still a bit tired herself, she seized then opportunity and climbed onto the couch and situated herself comfortably against him.  Unconciously he wrapped an arm around her small waist.  She smiled and once again fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Waking up 

****

****

          Nick awoke to the feeling of being smushed, he opened his eyes to find a sleeping Catherine.  He was on his back, and she was practically on top of him.  But he didn't mind.  He smiled and began to stroke her back.  this is nice he thought to himself I could get used to this, wait no…Catherine is lonely and vulnerable at that thought he stopped stroking her back.  Her eyes began to flutter open.  She looked up to meet his gaze.  "Hey" she smiled.

"Hi" he smiled back.  "When did you get here?"

"I don't know, what time is it?" she asked wearily.

"Umm 2 in the morning" he answered.

"Wow…we've been here a while."  She wrapped an arm around his waist and another on his chest, and began to draw little circles with her fingers.

"Hey that tickles," he laughed.

"OK" she said, but kept the circles going.

"Hey…are you hungry? I could make some breakfast."

"Sure…you cook?"

"Yea my mom taught me."

"Aww that's sweet."

"Thank you." He began to try to get up, but realized that Catherine was still glued to his side.  She realized what was going on and now she to was struggling to get up.  She managed to maneuver herself to a sitting position, but was now completely on top of him.  "Umm" she breathed in.

"heh..Uh" he was at a loss for words.  She looked up and met his gaze.  She moved.  They were now centimeters apart.  His breathing increased, but she took over.  Leaned in slowly and lightly kissed his lips.  No reaction.  what am I doing? she thought he must think I'm a slut.  He pulled her down and kissed her.  Exploring unknown territory.  She made a move.  Her tongue seeking access to his mouth, he answered and opened his mouth slightly.  She began to whimper.  He smiled in his head, and opened his mouth just enough for her tongue to slip in.  She was done exploring.  She knew every inch of his mouth.  She deepened the kiss.  He didn't know what to do.  He wanted her, but he didn't want to take advantage of her.  He pulled away.

"Cath…what are we doing here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked a little scared at his question.  hello I'm making out with you here doesn't that mean something? she thought.

"This you …me…us?"

"Well I…I…thought you wanted this."

"I do…really I do! But I don't want to take advantage of you.  I don't want us to be vulnerable and then have "comfort sex" and never talk to you again."

"Well what if I take advantage of you?" She asked seductively.

"Heh…umm, how about I make you breakfast, and then you can take advantage of me."

"Well OK …cowboy this breakfast better be good."  She got up and headed for the kitchen.  He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and said, "Oh it will ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—The Kitchen 

****

****

"Hey Cath where do you keep the pots and pans?"

"Uh, in the drawer under the stove, So what do you need to make breakfast?"

"Umm…eggs, cheese, peppers, onions, and some orange juice."

"Eww..orange juice in an omlettte?" Catherine asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Uh, no. juice to drink." Nick laughed.

"Oh OK, but don't laugh at me" She frowned.

"I'm sorry." He put down the pan on the stove and went and scooped her up in his arms, and set her on the counter.  She locked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.  He wrapped his arms around her little waist.  "How can I make it up to you Ms.  Willows?"

"Well there are a few things I can think of."  She replied in a low seductive tone.

"Care to tell me Ms.  Willows?"

"Mmm I can do better Mr.  Stokes" she grinned and leaned forward and kissed him softly.  It was him this time that deepened the kiss.  His hands began to travel up the back of her shirt.  Her hands were tangled in his hair.  The phone rang.  "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She groaned.

"I'll get it, your supposed to be resting."  Nick released himself from Catherine's grip.  "Willow's residence" ::Pause:: "yeah…hey…yeah she's doing much better." ::pause::  "Uhh actually she's sleeping."  Catherine gave him a confused look.  He walked over to her placed a hand on her hip and rested his head on her shoulder.  "yea, I'll let her know you called.  Yea OK bye.  Wow.  That was Sara.  Grissom told her that you had left, and she wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh, so what exactly did you tell Grissom was wrong with me?"

"I told him that you weren't feeling to well and that I was going to drive you home, No questions asked."

"Good"

"Oh Sara said that she was going to stop by later, is that OK?"

"yea but as long as we're not in a compromising position." Catherine winked at Nick and sat herself back up on the counter and motioned for Nick to come back over to her.

"OK…now where were we?"  Nick rewrapped his arms around Catherine' waist and rested his hands under her shirt on her back.  Her leg's quickly found their place, locked around his waist.  Their lips quickly found each other and started a long passionate duel.  He couldn't take it anymore.  He picked her up in one swift movement and began to carry her to the stairs.  She released her legs so she was standing, and unlocked her lips from Nick's "Where are we going?" She asked as a smile spread across her face.

"Well since breakfast was totally forgotten about, I thought we could go put ourselves in some compromising positions.  Is that OK?  Or are you hungry"  He turned his head towards the kitchen, but she pulled his head back so that their eyes were locked in an intimate gaze.

"Only for you Cowboy" She smiled and kissed him.  He picked her back up and continued his way upstairs.  He finally reached her bedroom.  She unlocked her legs once again.  She backed away.  His arms reaching for her desperately.  She pulled her shirt off and came back to his arms.  Her hands traveled down to his hips, where she fumbled  with his pants button.  Finally she got it and slipped them off him. "Mmm boxers" she mumbled.  He laughed , which gave her time to remove her remaining clothes, and he did the same.  They came together, bare skin to bare skin.  her skin is so smooth he thought.  She began to move them towards the bed.  She released herself from his grip and crawled onto the bed.  He smiled and followed her.  He took his time.  Placed a hand on her thigh and placed light sensual kisses on her stomach and made his way up to her neck.  He was fully on top of her.  She smiled and licked her lips.  He grinned, stroked her face.  She nodded and he thrust himself into her.  She moaned with pleasure.  He picked up his speed and began to thrust himself harder and faster into her.  She was now screaming.

**~MEANWHILE~**

Gil Grissom was on Catherine's front porch, when he heard her screaming inside.  He drew his gun, and opened the door. Why is it unlocked? He thought.  He ran upstairs to the room where he heard the screaming.  He kicked open the door.  And what he saw made him drop his gun.

"Holy Shit!  Grissom! What are you doing here?" Catherine asked as she pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

"Well I thought I'd come by to check on you, to make sure you were all right.  And I heard screaming.  And obviously Nick is taking very good care of you."  Nick blushed and turned his head away from Grissom.  Grissom picked up his gun, glanced back at Catherine and then left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5—Now What?**

****

****

****

          Catherine stood up and grabbed the first shirt that came into her hands, which just happened to be Nick's, and pulled it on.  She began to pace in front of the bed.  "Shit.  Shit.  What the hell are we supposed to do about this Nick?  Grissom could fire you for lying.  You realize this?"

          Nick stood up and pulled on his boxers.  " Yes I do, but we'll talk to him and it will all be OK." He said taking Catherine into his arms.

"No Nick it won't, Grissom just caught us having sex, oh god I lied to.  I'm supposed to be sick!"  She looked up at him.

"Yes but I fixed that."  Nick grinned evilly.

"Nick this is no time to joke around."  She shook her head and backed away from him.

"See this is what I was afraid of Cath, what we just did was comfort sex, and now that someone has found out, your backing away.  If you keep backing away I'm going to leave."  Catherine just looked down at the floor.  "OK, then I guess I'll just see you at work."  He grabbed his pants and pulled them on, and walked out of her room to get the rest of his stuff, not caring that he had no shirt on.  He opened the front door.  "SARA!"

"Hey Nick, where are you going in such a hurry without a shirt?"  Sara was very confused.

"Anywhere but here.  See ya Sara."  Nick just got in his truck and drove away.

          Sara walked into Catherine's house, still very confused.  "Cath…hey Cath, what's going on?"  She shut the door and heard Catherine yell some incoherent words from upstairs.

          Sara sat down on the couch, and soon heard footsteps coming downstairs.  She turned and saw Catherine with tear stained cheeks, mused air, wearing Nick's shirt and sweatpants.  "Cath what's going on?"

          "Well Nick and I were in bed, and Grissom walked in on us."

          "OK, why is this bad if you were just sleeping?"  Catherine laughed a little at Sara's question.

          "We weren't sleeping, we were in a more compromising position, and Grissom heard me screaming, and barged in with his gun.  Then left, then I don't know it all happened so fast.  And I think that Nick thinks that I used him."  Catherine began to cry.  She put her head in her hands, and began to shake her head.

          "Why did Nick leave?" Sara asked, she was really worried now.

          "Because he thinks I just had comfort sex, and he thought that I was backing away from him when Grissom found out."  Catherine got up and went to the kitchen, "I need a drink."  Sara sat there trying to understand what all her friend was telling her.  Catherine came back in the room a few minutes later carrying a bottle of Vodka, a bottle of Tequila and 2 shot glasses.

          "Hey Sara you want a shot?"  Catherine took a gulp of Vodka and plopped down on the couch.

          "Umm no thanks."  She needed to stay sober, for Catherine's sake.

          "Your loss," Catherine filled the 2 shot glasses, downed them, and then took another gulp of Vodka.

          "Uh Catherine, you wanna slow down there?"  Sara asked, she was starting to get worried.  But Catherine wasn't listening.  They sat in silence while Catherine finished off the Vodka and half the Tequila before Sara took it away from her.

          "Hey I wasthn't done wish that."  Catherine's words were slurred.  She was drunk.

          "Cath, your drunk, why don't you go lay down."  Sara got up and pointed to the upstairs."

          "NO! Take me to the lab."  Catherine stood up on wobbly legs.

          "I don't think that's a good idea Cath, your drunk.  You don't want to say or do anything you'll regret."

          "Thara, don't you dare gif me a pep talk or sanything, take me to the frucking lab now!"  Catherine was now growling.

          "Ok, OK, but I'm driving."  Sara grabbed her keys and helped Catherine to her truck.  Catherine had found the tequila bottle and took it with her.  Her hair was still messy, she was wearing Nick's shirt and old raggedy sweatpants and socks.  No shoes.  Catherine is 1 mean drunk Sara thought.  Sara didn't bother to get Catherine's shoes; she would just get yelled at more.

"DRIVE!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6—The Lab

Sara pulled into the parking lot, and Catherine practically jumped out of the car. She walked through the doors Tequila in hand. She walked into one of the elevators, and closed the doors before Sara could catch up to her. "Shit!" Sara yelled, she could here Catherine's faint voice singing "I'm a little tea pot" from the elevator, only it sounded like "I'm a lithle tea pop".

Catherine waltzed through the doors and headed for the breakroom, where she saw Warick getting some coffee. "Hey Warthick! Houth it goin'?" Catherine took a gulp of tequila and plopped herself on the couch.

"Hey Cath, what are you doing here? I thought you were sick? And you realize your wearing Nick's shirt, and you have no shoes?" He was thoroughly confused.

"Yea I put Nick's shirt on after we had sex. But he left without it."

"Oh…umm are you drunk or somethin'?"

"What would make you say that?"

"Well you words are slurring and you have less than half a bottle of tequila in your hand." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, well anyways…do you know where Nick is? Oh my god where did Nick go? Oh my god where the hell is he?

"OK calm down I'll call him" Catherine began to scream.

"WHERE THE HELL IS NICK? I NEED NICK HERE LIKE NOW! OH MY GOD WHERE IS HE?"

Grissom heard Catherine screaming once again and ran towards the breakroom. "What the hell is going on in here?" Catherine turned around and saw Grissom standing there. She ran and tackled him, "YOU SELFISH BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU!" Catherine was screaming and punching Grissom when Sara finally ran into the room.

"What the hell?! Someone get her off me!" Sara ran and pulled Catherine off of Grissom. Catherine tried to straighten her hair.

"It's your fault! It's your fault I'm alone!" Catherine fell to the floor and began to cry.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Nick walked into the breakroom and saw Catherine on the floor still in the same clothes when he left her, but now with a Tequila bottle at her side. "What the hell happened in here?" Nick was furious. He glanced at Grissom who was now tending to his black and blue eye. Nick walked over to Catherine's side. "Well? What happened?"

"Well Cath got drunk, and practically forced me to drive her here, and then she ran in the elevator before I could catch up, and when I did get here she was on top of Grissom, beating the shit out of him, she was looking for you Nick." Sara said all of this in one breath.

"Allright shows over. Don't any of you have some evidence to process?"

"Nick's right, let's get to work." Grissom walked out of the breakroom and to his office. Sara and Warrick followed. Nick and Catherine were left alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7—What the Hell Happened?**

****

****

****

          Nick bent to Catherine's level, and handed her a tissue.  "What the hell happened in here?"  She was still crying, staring at the floor.  She shrugged.  "Come on Cath, nothing has stopped you from talking to me before."

"You really want to know?"  She looked up and met his gaze.  Her eyes were puffy, her makeup was all streaked and her hair was messy.

"Yea I do," he put is hand on her back and started to rub it.

"Well I got drunk, told Sara to bring me here, and then I flipped out on Grissom, and then you walked in and then I fell to the floor, and now here we are."

"Oh, why exactly did you beat the shit out of Grissom?"

"I blamed him for you leaving me.  I blamed him because I didn't want to blame myself.  I'm really sorry Nick.  I'm gonna go and take my truck home.  Lindsay is coming home from Eddie's today."  She wiped her nose with a Kleenex and began to get up from the floor.

"Cath let me take you home, you're still drunk and it's not safe for you to drive.  I'll call Grissom from the car."

"Ok" she smiled wearily and leaned into him as he helped her leave the CSI lab.

"Well at least their not fighting anymore" Sara said as she peaked out Grissom's office window and saw Nick and Catherine hugging.

**~Nick's Car~**

"You gonna be all right over there Cath, you look like your gonna be sick?"

"Yeah umm, I'll be fine…no wait pull over!"  Nick quickly swerved to the side of the road.  Catherine opened her car down and jumped out of the truck and bent over behind a bush.  Nick could hear the sounds of Catherine throwing up.  He got out and went to her side.

"You ok?" he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I'll be OK.  Wait hold that thought."  Catherine bent over to throw up again.

"Ok…let's get you home."  Nick put his arm around her waist and put her arm around his shoulder.  Her knees began to buckle from under her.  So he swept her up into his arms.

"Wow you're strong." 

"Wow you're still drunk"

"Yea…" she sighed "drunk on you."  He smiled and brought her to his truck and put her in the backseat so that she could lie down and drove once again to her house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8—Déjà vu 

****

****

          Nick pulled into Catherine's driveway once again, only this time she was awake and half drunk.  "Cath, hey Cath…I know your awake, we're at your house."  He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it.  She opened her eyes.

"Mmm, someone turn off the lights" She mumbled.

"I would, but I don't know where the switch is."  He laughed

"Not funny cowboy!"  She grinned and waved a finger at him.

"Yea, yea let's get you inside and into bed."  He climbed out of his truck, and walked over to Catherine's side and opened her door.  "Come on sleeping beauty."  He mused

"Mmm" was all she could say falling in and out of consciousness.  He unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her out of the car and into his arms.  He carried her up to the house and kicked open her front door.  She was mumbling some incoherent words.  He just sighed and continued carrying her into her room.  He set her down on the bed and she laid herself down.  He covered her with a blanket, smiled and turned to walk away when Catherine grabbed his hand.  He looked down to her.  Her eyes open and loving.  "Stay with me Nick" she smiled and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't know Cath, last time I stayed…well you remember" a faint smile crept across his face.  "And well you hurt me Cath… I don't want to get hurt again, especially by someone I care about."  Catherine was now crying.

"I know Nick, but I don't want to be alone right now, please…just hold me?"  She intertwined her fingers with his.

"OK."  He smiled, slid off his shoes and climbed over Catherine's body not letting her hand go.

"Thank you" She smiled and snuggled closer to him, conforming her small frame to fit against his.  And rested their hands around her waist.  He pulled the covers over them, and started to drift to sleep.  "Nick?"

"Mmm" he was close to a deep sleep.

"I owe you one, or two…"

"Yea, but we'll worry about that later." He smiled, and she smiled back, both drifting into a deep sleep.

*~*~ An hour and a half later~*~*

"Ok Linds you're home, do you want me to walk you inside?"  Eddie Willows asked his daughter sweetly.

"Um ok…hey where is mommy's car?"  Lindsey asked as she climbed out of her fathers Chevy.

"Hoe can you tell it's not hers Linds?"  Eddie laughed at his young daughters statement.

"The letters on on the car plate are different."  She pointed to the car liscense plate.

"Well someone is here, come on we'll go inside."  He took his daughters hand, and walked up to the house and went inside.

"I'll go look upstairs you wait here OK daddy?"

"Sure sweetie" Lindsey ran upstairs and immediately went to her mother's room.  She opened the door and saw her mother asleep, but there was someone else in bed with her.  She decided it was best not to wake her mother.  So she went back downstairs to where her father was standing.

"Mommy is asleep upstairs…with a man."  Eddie looked down at his daughter with a confused look and began to walk upstairs to Catherine's room.  He knew the way well, for he had lived there before.  Ahh the memories he thought.  He reached Catherine's door, and opened it slowly.  He walked inside and saw Catherine asleep snuggled close to a man who looked like someone he had seen before, possibly someone she worked with.  The anger inside him was rising, and fast.  He clenched his fists and tried to speak as calmly as possible.  

"Catherine…hey Catherine, you want to wake up and tell me what the hell you're doing?" Catherine eyes opened sleepily.  She sat up but didn't wake Nick.

"Oh hey Eddie, you brought Lindsey home?"

"Yeah and who the hell are you sleeping with?"  Eddie was really angry.

"Oh this is Nick…Nick Stokes…you know from work?  He brought me home and I asked him to stay."  She said plainly.  Eddie began to yell.

"Did you not even think what Lindsey was going to think when she came home?"  Nick woke up and sat up quickly on Catherine's bed.  She smiled.  He looked confused and just rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.  He quickly glanced at Catherine and saw that she was just staring at him smiling.  "Hello still standing here!"  Eddie yelled.  Nick quickly stood up and went over to shake Eddie's hand.  Nick held out his hand and greeted him.  "Hi. I'm Nick Stokes, it's a pleasure to meet you!"  Always the Texas gentlemen Catherine laughed and shook her head at her own thought.  Eddie just looked at Nick in disgust.

"Right…I'm leaving now."  Eddie left the room and walked downstairs, said goodbye to Lindsey and left the house.

*~*~Back in Catherine's Room~*~*

Nick was still standing there, and was laughing hysterically.  Catherine stood up and walked over to him.  "I'm sorry you had to meet Eddie like that."

"It's Ok" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  "You should get some more sleep…you still look pale.  I'll see if Lindsey's hungry OK?" he asked.

"Yeah" she smiled, he leaned in and kissed her softly on her cheek.  He grabbed his shoes and left the room.  Catherine placed her hand on the place where Nick's lips had met with her skin, and sighed.  She walked back to her bed and fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9—Nick and Lindsey's Lunch

Nick walked downstairs and into the living room where he found Lindsey watching TV "Hey Nicky!" she smiled. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"You remember me?" he asked.

"Yeah…plus my mom talks about you all the time," Nick was shocked. "Hey could you make me a sandwich?" The little girl asked, not realizing the effect her last statement had on him.

"Yea…uh ..How about we go out to lunch. You like Mcdonalds?" he asked, knowing that was a stupid question to ask an 8yr. Old. Her face lit up and she ran to the door.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry Nicky!" Nick laughed and followed her outside and to his truck. They got in and Nick started the car.

"You strapped in?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can I turn on the radio?" she asked with her finger already on the power button.

"Sure, why not" he chuckled. She pressed the button and changed the station from Nick's country to pop. She turned it up and started to sing along. Nick thought he was going to cry. NO MORE! NO MORE! I CAN"T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS! Oh thank god we're here! He thought to himself. Nick pulled into the parking lot and parked (duh!). They got out of the car. She walked beside him and slipped her small hand in his. He looked down at her and smiled. " Hey Linds, why don't you go play while I get our food."

"OK, I want a happy meal chicken nuggets and coke please." She turned ad ran towards the playroom. Nick walked to the end of the line. The woman in front of him turned and smiled, noticing he wasn't married, for he had no ring on his finger.

"Your daughter is beautiful" she chimed.

"Yeah," he smiled "Just like her mother, my fiancée" he smiled at the thought of marrying Catherine. The woman turned away a little disappointed. Nick got their food and waved to Lindsey to come and eat. "Hey Nicky" she said as she slid into her chair.

"Hey, chow time." Lindsey laughed at his comment.

"Hey Nicky...do you like my mommy? I know she likes you, she always tells my grandma and my aunt how hot she thinks you are." Lindsey giggled.

"Yes I do like your mom, I like her a lot. Is that OK with you?"

"Sure. Hey Nicky, if my mommy said yes maybe you could come live with us, then everyone could see each other all the time!"

"We'll see kiddo, we'll see." They finished their lunches laughing and talking about nothing in peticular. They drove home, Nick in silence, and Lindsey singing again to some annoying girl on the radio.

When he pulled into Catherine's driveway, Nick stopped Lindsey before she got out of the truck. "Hey Lindsey you like to play tag right?" he grinned evilly.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm it!" She started to scream and laugh. He chased her into the house, where he fell to the floor in the front hallway. When he looked up he saw Catherine with a giggling Lindsey hiding behind her. He stood up and locked his eyes with hers. She spoke but never took her eyes off his.

"Hey Linds, why don't you go upstairs and clean your room."

"OK, bye Nicky!" She ran upstairs. They heard her door close. Catherine sighed and took Nick's hand in hers, and led him into the living room. She sat down on the couch and he followed.

"Lindsey seems to like you, a lot" She smiled she was now dressed, makeup was fixed and her hair was brushed.

"I like her a lot, she's a good kid. And her mom isn't so bad herself." He grinned

"Nick, I like you, but where are we going with this? I don't want to get hurt and Lindsey likes you, and I don't want her to get hurt either." Catherine's eyes were now on her hands.

"Catherine look at me," he brought his hand to her face, and ran his thumb across her lips. She looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. Besides, Lindsey asked me to live with you." He grinned. Catherine's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Oh my go-" Nick cut her off. He brought his lips to hers in a soft tender kiss. He put his arm around her waist, and pulled her so that she was straddling his lap. She rested her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss. He pulled away.

"Catherine I'm not going anywhere. I love being with you, I love being with Lindsey, basically I love you and your daughter." He started to rub her arms.

"Nick…I…I…I love you to, I just don't know what to say."

"Well you don't have to, " he smiled and pulled her back to him for another passionate kiss. This time she broke the kiss.

"Nick. It's almost time for work, and as much as I hate for you to go, you should really go home and change." She kissed him again.

"Yea" he said between kisses "that's…a…good…idea" he laughed. She was still straddling him, and he tried to get up. Catherine didn't move he got himself to a standing position; he was still holding Catherine in his arms kissing her passionately. She smiled into the kiss.

"OK you need to go before we are both late for work." She let herself go from his grip and pushed him towards the door. Kissed him once again and closed the door. "Bye cowboy" she said to an empty room. She looked out her window and saw Nick walk to his truck get in and drive away.

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

A/N: OK how do you like it? Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy. Just so you know I don't know what drove me to write this story, but there wasn't like ANY nick Catherine's out there so I thought I would take the chance and see how it went. I think its goin good, tell me what you think ok! HIT DA BUTTON ON DA BOTTOM!

****

~PIXI~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but started a new story, and finals are coming up, so I got slammed with hw! Well enjoy! Ly

**~PIXI~**

Chapter 10—The Office Again 

****

****

          Catherine walked through the LVPD Crime Lab doors.  She was sober, freshly showered, clean clothes, and fresh makeup, and had her hair up in a ponytail.  She walked into the locker room.  "Hey Sara."  She smiled and opened her locker.

"Hey Cath, feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks …uh have you seen Nick?"  Catherine poked her head out from behind her locker.

"Yeah he got here about twenty minutes ago.  I think he's in the break room with Warrick."  

"Thanks Sar.  I'll see you later."  Catherine closed her locker door and headed for the break room, where she saw Warrick and Nick laughing.  She opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Hello boys having fun?"

"Oh hey Cath how you feeling?"  Warrick asked.  Nick just smiled at her.  She shifted her eyes towards Nick and she smiled.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Cath"

"I'll uh see you guys later, Gris and I are working a tough case."  Warrick got up and left.

"OK bye Warrick."  Nick never took his eyes off of Catherine.  "So how _are_ you feeling?"  Catherine walked closer to him and shut the door.

"Better, a little lonely, without you." She frowned.

"Well I'm sure I can make it up to you…"  He grinned and put 1 arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible.  He gave her a quick kiss and released her, "later!"

"You'd better cowboy, now let's get to work."

"OK let's see what we've got."  Nick opened the case file as he and Catherine headed for their own separate Tahoe's.  "Our vic's are one 20-25 year old male, and one 20-25 year old female.  They were found outside a hospital in the bushes.  The hospital landscaper was going to trim the bushes when he found the bodies and then called it in."

"So do we have any witnesses?"

"Not yet, but we need a warrant for the hospital security tapes, but the Janitor is willing to talk to us."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."  She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, and got in her truck and pulled away.  Nick did the same.

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

          Catherine got to the scene a few minutes before Nick, so she waited.  "You ready?" She asked.

"Yep, let's get to it."  Nick grabbed his kit and headed for the bushes.  They went to work.  Nick and Catherine were collecting evidence for about an hour.  "Hey Cath did you find anything interesting?"

"Couple of fibers in the bushes."

"I found a footprint, but I'm not sure how helpful it's going to be, it could belong to anyone."

"Hey can we get some help getting these bodies out of the bushes?!" Catherine yelled to some police officers just standing around.  They came over and pulled the bodies out.  "Thanks guys.  Hey Nick could you get me another roll of film?  There some in the glove compartment."

"Sure Cath."  He ran to her truck opened the glove compartment, and what he saw shocked him.  "What's this?"

+l+l+l+l+l+l+l+

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Cliff hangers gotta luv em.  I'll try to update again soon! 

**~PIXI~**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11—A startling discovery

"What the hell?" Nick slammed the glove compartment closed. "Hey Cath, could you come here?" Catherine looked up; told one of the other police officers she would be right back.

"Hey Nick what's up?" She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and put her hands on her hips.

"You wanna explain this to me?" He opened the glove compartment again, but never taking his eyes off of her.

" Umm, Nick I…I don't know what to say. Uhh I…" Catherine's face was turning red, and her hands began to shake.

"Why are you shaking Catherine?"

"Because I didn't take them. And I...need to."

"Cath why do you need them?" She sighed.

"They're for my…depression and I've been taking them for a while now, and I've become dependent on the, and I was trying to kick the addiction, and I ugh…" She started to cry.

"Its OK don't cry, but why do you have a gun, when you carry one with you anyway, and this one only has on bullet." She began to cry harder.

"OK, OK we'll talk later," He pulled her in for a hug.

"No Nick not at work," the words came out of her mouth, but she kept herself in his embrace.

"Come on Cath, I'll take you home again." He turned them around so her back was to the car, and he set her in. HE called back to Brass to tell him that they were leaving.

"Thanks Nick, I owe you…umm 3"

"Yea well, I'll collect when you're better." He smiled and drove to her house.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

The drive to Catherine's house was once again done in silence. "Cath…Cath…we're here." She didn't move. Hard as a rock I know He said to himself as he got out and went to Catherine's side to pick her up and carry her. He slid one hand under her legs, and put his other hand behind her back.

"You're not going to get far with me cowboy, my seat belt is still on." Catherine said but never opened her eyes.

"Jesus Cath! Give me a heart attack why don't you!"

"Well, I could make it up to you." She said in a husky tone, keeping her eyes closed.

"Is that all you think about?" He shook his head and smiled "Like I said later." He unbuckled her seat belt and scooped her up in his arms. She snaked her arms around his neck, and snuggled herself comfortably in his arms. He carried her inside and into her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and covered her up. He kissed the top of her forehead. "I'll see you later Cath, call me if you need anything." She had already fallen back asleep and mumbled some incoherent words. He smiled and left.

~ * Two Hours Later * ~

Catherine woke up to the sun shining bright in her face. She groaned and rolled over. Her head was pounding "COFFEE!" She moaned to an empty room. She stood up and slowly made her way downstairs on wobbly legs. She wandered into the kitchen and turned on the coffeepot, they wentto the living room and plopped herself down on the couch. She held a pillow close to her and smelled it. "It smells like him!" She whined. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

~ * Back At CSI * ~

Nick was walking towards the DNA lab when he bumped into Grissom. "Hey Nick, how's the case going?"

"Actually I'm just getting back, and I'm waiting for a warrant. I've got no witnesses, no ID for the two victims, and a footprint that could belong to anyone. But other than that it's great!" He said sarcastically.

"That good huh? Well if you need any help grab Sara to help you and Cath. Speaking of, where is she?" Grissom looked around in no place in particular.

"Uh she's coming in soon." He smiled weakly and walked away. "Thanks Grissom, I'll see ya later." He called back. He walked into the DNA lab. "Hey Greg I need you to process these few fibers ASAP! OK!"

"Yes sir!" Greg stood straight and saluted Nick.

"Very funny! Get to work" Nick said as he left the lab. He was headed for autopsy when his cell phone began to ring. "Stokes ::pause:: yeah I'll be there in twenty." He hung up his phone and continued over to autopsy. "Hey doc, do you know the cause of death for my new friends here?"

"Well for the male it was a single gun shot wound to the head, and for the other 2,"

"What 2? There was only 2 dead bodies."

"Actually 3, the woman was 8 months pregnant, and ready to give birth."

"OK, so how did mom die?"

"Could have been a number of things, she had an extreme amount of acetaminophen in her system. She could have OD'd and died."

"Not likely, she was found behind a bush."

"OK, or it could have been blunt force trauma to the head, or this stab wound to the chest."

"OK and the baby died because mom died?"

"Yup, it was a girl to." Nick sighed.

"Thanks doc." Nick walked out of autopsy and headed for his truck.

~ * Back @ Catherine's * ~

"Uh where is he!" Catherine moaned to an empty room. "Nick if you're not here soon I'm gonna.."

"Kiss me wildly after I close the front door?" Catherine jerked around and stood up.

" 'Bout time cowboy, I was starting to get worried." She stood up and gave him a hug.

"Yeah Grissom was asking about you." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well anyways let's get you back to work, I'll fill you in on everything on the way." He turned to leave when Catherine pulled him back for a long deep and passionate kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. After a few moments she pulled away and smiled up at him and walked out the door. He followed and they drove back to CSI in complete silence both marked with grins from ear to ear.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but here is the next chap.

****

Chapter 13

After arriving back at the lab Catherine and Nick headed silently for the breakroom. "Uh Cath, I'm gonna go check on those fibers that we gave to Greg."

"OK, I'm just going to get a cup up coffee."

"OK" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed for Greg's lab. Catherine made her way to the breakroom where she saw Sara reading a newspaper and sipping at her coffee.

"Hey Sara, how's it goin'?"

"Pretty good, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Catherine's cell phone began to ring. "I wonder who that could be?" She looked at the caller ID, "Damn it's Lindsey's school. "Hello * pause * yea, I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up the phone.

"Everything OK?"

"Lindsey is sick, I have to go pick her up."

"Oh Grissom wanted to see you in his office."

"OK, hey could you pick Linds up for me, and just bring her back here?"

"yea no prob"

"Thanks" Catherine stood back up and headed for Grissom's office. She lightly tapped on the door. A few seconds later she heard a muffled enter from the other side. "Hey Gris, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were OK"

"Yeah Gris, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Catherine's hands started to shake again, as she became nervous.

"I don't know Cath, you've been disappearing lately and you seem distracted. I thought something was wrong so I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Well that's nice of you Grissom, but really I'm OK, Nick is taking care of me."

"Yea, Nick"

"What you don't approve of me and Nick?" Grissom just stood there he couldn't think of anything else to say. "What? Are you my daddy now? Gonna protect me from all the bad in the world? Gonna tell me that 'that boy ain't no good for me?" Catherine asked in a mock deep male voice.

"No Cath, that's not it! I just wanted make sure you were OK. You're my friend and I care about you!"

"Bullshit Grissom!" Catherine pulled her gun from it's holder, and put her finger on the trigger. 

"Whoa Cath, calm down. You don't wanna do anything crazy." Grissom tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Oh don't I?" She began to wave the gun around carelessly.

"Whoa Cath, put the gun down, and we'll talk."

"I don't wanna talk!" At that moment Sara had gotten back from Picking Lindsey up and the little girl had opened Grissom's office door. Catherine heard the door creak and ended up pointing the gun directly at Lindsey'' head.

"Mommy?" The little girl croaked as tears began to flow down her cheeks. That was all it took, Catherine dropped the gun and began crying as well.

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" Catherine reached for her child but she ran away crying and screaming. "Lindsey! Baby I'm sorry come here, let mommy explain!" Lindsey had found her way back to Sara and launched herself into the woman's arms.

"Help me Sara she wants to kill me!" By this time Nick had heard screaming out in the hallway and ran to see what was going on.

"Who wants to kill you?" Sara asked holding the girl close.

"Mommy! I walked into Mr. Grissom's office and she pointed the gun at my head." Lindsey sobbed into Sara's shoulder.

"Oh, it's OK, it's going to be OK." Nick made his way to the breakroom where he saw Lindsey in Sara's arms. Lindsey had a death grip on Sara's shoulders.

"Sara, what's going on?" Lindsey turned to see Nick standing in the doorway, taking small steps towards the two girls. "Linds, how come you're not in school?"

"Well, she was sick and Cath asked me to pick her up. So I did, when we came back Lindsey went to Grissom's office because we saw her in there, and I guess when she opened the door and Cath pointed a gun at Lindsey's head."

"Oh God, Linds are you OK?" Nick took her in his arms, as she shook her head no.

"Nicky I was so scared, why did mommy want to kill me?" Nick stroked the girl's hair and whispered.

"I don't know, I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

Nick held Lindsey in his arms for a while, the handed her back to Sara. " Sara watch for a little bit while I talk to Catherine?" Sara just nodded and Nick left in search of Catherine. He found her, once again in the shower crying.

"Cath, come here." He sat down and pulled her close to him. She just kept her head in her hands crying.

"I held a gun to my baby's head! What kind of mother does that? Nick I think Lindsey would be happier if my sister legally adopted her."

"Whoa, slow down there! Lindsey loves you! She's just scared; you're scared I'm scared. Cath, she loves you, but she doesn't understand why you're sad all the time and why you did what you did."

"I don't know why I did it either. I was mad at Grissom, and I had my gun in my hands, and I heard the door open and I just turned and pointed the gun and it was pointed at Lindsey's head. I was so scared, the look on her face," Catherine began to sob "She was so scared of me, I'm a horrible mother"

"Catherine Willows, stop talking like that! Your daughter loves you and I love you. This probably isn't the best time but here goes."

"Nick what are you talking about?"

"Catherine, I love you, I love Lindsey and I am ready to collect your dues."

"Nick your right this isn't the time or the place, I mean especially not at work we could both get fired!"

"That's not what I had in mind, well maybe when you're better."

"Nick what are you getting at?"

"Will you marry me Catherine Willows?" Catherine was dumbfounded, she was speechless. She nodded and he brought her into a hug. "Now, let's go get your daughter back." She nodded again and they walked hand in hand to the breakroom where Sara was still holding Lindsey.

"Hey Linds," Catherine said quietly. "I want to talk to you." Lindsey climbed off Sara's lap and stood in front of her.

"You're not mad at me?" Lindsey asked as her bottom lip started to quiver and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh no baby, I'm not mad at you, I was just scared and I'm sorry I scared you. Mommy is sad." Catherine said as she pulled Lindsey tightly to her. "Mommy is going to get better though, and Nick is going to help. OK?"

"OK mommy."

+l+l+l+ END +l+l+l+l+

A/N: That's the end, no sequel, I know bad ending but its over so, yeah!


End file.
